User blog:Codgod13/Create-a-warrior battle: Ronaldo "willie" Rodriguez vs Angela "Pit viper" Fortin
Ronaldo "Willie" Rodriguez: the Puerto Rican FBI agent who is notorious for bringing serial killers down. vs. Angelina "Pit Viper" Fortin: the ex-SWAT sniper, ex- contract killer who has dedicated her life to bringing her old employer The mysterious Calypso down! WHO! IS! DEADLIEST!? Ronaldo "Willie" Rodriguez Weapons/Training *made of stainless steel, has a 5.9 inch barrle and slide configuration, and red dot. Weapons Showcase 350px-BerettaM92SB.jpg|Barretta 92F MP5A3 StockCollapsed.jpg|MP5A3 Barrett-REC-7-medium.jpg|REC7 GerberMK2.jpg|Gerber MK II Angelina "Pit Viper" Fortin Weapons/Training Weapons Showcase Usptact.jpg|USP 45 Pp2000.jpg|PP-2000 G36C.jpg|G36 Kukri.jpg|kukri X-Factors Ronaldo "Willie" Rodriguez Training: 89 Physicality: 87 Psychological Health: 71 Calm Under Fire: 90 Experience: 92 Angelina "Pit Viper" Fortin Training: 93 Physicality: 76 Psychological Health: 74 Calm Under Fire: 90 Experience: 87 The Battle Ronaldo and three other FBI agents approach a building they believe is occupied by Calypso. In actuality, Angela and three vigilantes are hiding out there. Ronaldo and his agents approach the buidling, but are seen by Fortin's lookout. She shoots one of the agents with a G36 (4-3), but the others quickly sprint inside to avoid the rounds. Angela is informed of the intruders, and her vigilantes grab their weapons. Ronaldo's team bursts into the room and a quick agent kills a vigilante with an MP5 (3-3). Both teams quickly engage in a firefight, with no injuries or casulaties. Eventually, both teams split up around the building. One agent follows a vigilante through a hallway, both shooting at each other but missing. The vigilante wields a PP2000, the agent a REC-7. Eventually, the agent hides behind a doorway, and waits for the vigilante to enter. When he does, the agent clubs him to the floor with the butt of his REC-7, then executes him (2-3). The lookout drops down from his perch and searches the building with his rifle. He sees an agent with a REC-7, and the two begin firing. The vigilante runs out of ammo first, and as he tries to reload, the agent points the barrel of his gun to the vigilante's head, smiling, as he is shot from behind by Angela's PP2000 (2-2). Angela and the last vigilante look for Willie and the last agent. The two groups find each other, and begin a firefight. Angela runs out of ammo and quickly draws a USP. The last agent gets into a knife-fight with the vigilante, and the two grapple. Eventually, the vigilante get san upper hand and slashes the agent with his kukri, then follows up wiht a decapitation (2-1). However, Ronaldo quickly kills the vigilante with a shot from his custon Barretta (1-1). Willie and the Pit Viper continue to shoot, but both run out of ammo. They toss away their pistols and draw their knives. The two grapple for a couple seconds, but eventually Willie shoves Angela back and goes to stab her. Angela dodges back and slashes Ronaldo's face, causing blood to pour over his eye. The FBI agent continues to fight unhindered, pushing Angela back again and stabbing her arm, but not very deeply. Angela uses the oppurtunity to knee Willie in the wrist, forcing him to drop his Gerber. Willie grabs Angela's knife hand and smashes away the kukri with his other hand. Both warriors make a bolt for the handguns, each reloading the magazine... pulling back the slide... and aiming. Angela kets to her sights first and shoots willie twice in the side. He cries out and falls over, dropping his gun. She walks over, and sees his badge. "Well," Angela says, "I'm assuming you're here looking for Calypso. I appreciate that, but I don't appreciate you killing my friends. So for now..." She stomps on his face, knocking him unconscious, and leaves. WINNER: Angela "Pit Viper" Fortin. With a 2-2 vote, I got to choose the winner. This was a very close match, but wht eventually pulled the pit viper to victory was the range of the G36 and her training with Shayatet. Ronaldo was a very dangerous opponent, bringing an excellent mid range weapon, but it just wasn't enough. Category:Blog posts